barney_errorfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Punishments
This is a list of punishments that Barney might give during an error. List #Tiny #Small #Normal #Large #Giant #Gigantic #Super #Mega #Giga #Tera #Peta #Ultra #Hyper #Severe #Crazy #Extreme #Super Extreme #Mega Extreme #Enormous #Massive #Dead Meat #Gargantuan #Insane #Psycho #Dark #Scary #Minor #Uber #Terrifying #Horrifying #Frightening #Error #Abomination #Evil #Worst #Monstrous #Hell #Satanic #Jumpscare #Apocalypse #Nightmare #Scarier #Really Mega Scary #Death #Doom #Creepypasta #Lights Are Out #Gigyas #I AM GOD #Mega Scary #Super Mega Scary #Extremely Super Mega Scary #I Want To Play A Game #I HATE YOU #YOU MUST DIE #IT'S OVER 9000 #THIS IS SPARTA #GOODBYE #Game Over #EXE #Super EXE #Mega EXE #Ultimate EXE #Super Extremely EXE #Blood #666 #6,666 #66,666 #666.EXE #6,666.EXE #66,666.EXE #Super 666 #Mega 666 #Ultimate 666 #Super 6,666 #Mega 6,666 #Ultimate 6,666 #Super 66,666 #Mega 66,666 #Ultimate 66,666 #EXE 666 #EXE 6,666 #EXE 66,666 #Super EXE 666 #Super EXE 6,666 #Super EXE 66,666 #Mega EXE 666 #Mega EXE 6,666 #Mega EXE 66,666 #Ultimate EXE 666 #Ultimate EXE 6,666 #Ultimate EXE 66,666 #Monster #Terrible #Horrible #Darker #Crazier #Trash #Garbage #Junk #Violence #Super Violence #Mega Violence #Platinum #Horror #Super Horror #Mega Horror #Terror #Super Terror #Mega Terror #Warning #Danger #Alert #Dangerous #Disasterous #Spooky #Omega #Alpha #Beyond #Creep Out #Grounded #Fatal #Overload #Zombie #Skeleton #Lava #Burning Passion #Creepy #Ultimate #Super Scary #Super Duper #Scary Maze Girl #Worst Nightmare #Soul #Virus #Total #Crash #Glitch #Colossal #Saturn #Saturn.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Saturn.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Saturn.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Saturn.EXE #Saturn HELL.EXE #Deadly Death #Extremely Deadly Death #Deadly Doom #Extremely Deadly Doom #Super Mega Hyper Extreme Deadly #Super Evil Bad #Abandoned By Barney #Bite of 1987 #Scariest Virus #EAS #BSOD #Black Hole #End of the World #Unstoppable #Godawful #Darkest #Scariest #Crasiest #XantosisHD #XantosisHD.EXE #Creepypasta Horror XantosisHD.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror XantosisHD.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror XantosisHD.EXE #XantosisHD HELL.EXE #Dog #Dog.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Dog.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Dog.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Dog.EXE #Dog HELL.EXE #Earth #Earth.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Earth.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Earth.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Earth.EXE #Earth HELL.EXE #Kitty.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Kitty.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Kitty.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Kitty.EXE #Kitty HELL.EXE #Grumpy Cat.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Grumpy Cat.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Grumpy Cat.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Grumpy Cat.EXE #Grumpy Cat HELL.EXE #Bloons.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Bloons.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Bloons.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Bloons.EXE #Bloons HELL.EXE #Dart Monkey #Dart Monkey.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Dart Monkey.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Dart Monkey.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Dart Monkey.EXE #Dart Monkey HELL.EXE #Shadow Projects #Shadow Projects.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Shadow Projects.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Shadow Projects.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Shadow Projects.EXE #Shadow Projects HELL.EXE #Sesame Workshop #Sesame Workshop.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Sesame Workshop.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Sesame Workshop.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Sesame Workshop.EXE #Sesame Workshop HELL.EXE #Zalgo #Gracie Films Halloween #Gracie Films Halloween.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Gracie Films Halloween.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Gracie Films Halloween.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Gracie Films Halloween.EXE #Gracie Films Halloween HELL.EXE #Spiffy Pictures #Spiffy Pictures.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Spiffy Pictures.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Spiffy Pictures.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Spiffy Pictures.EXE #Spiffy Pictures HELL.EXE #BND #BND.EXE #Creepypasta Horror BND.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror BND.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror BND.EXE #BND HELL.EXE #Viacom #Viacom.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Viacom.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Viacom.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Viacom.EXE #Viacom HELL.EXE #Brown Bag Films #Brown Bag Films.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Brown Bag Films.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Brown Bag Films.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Brown Bag Films.EXE #Brown Bag Films HELL.EXE #Klasky Csupo #Klasky Opusc.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Klasky Opusc.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Klasky Opusc.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Klasky Opusc.EXE #Klasky Opusc HELL.EXE #Teletoon #Teletoon.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Teletoon.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Teletoon.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Teletoon.EXE #Teletoon HELL.EXE #Nick Jr. Productions #Nick Jr. Productions.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Nick Jr. Productions.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Nick Jr. Productions.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Nick Jr. Productions.EXE #Nick Jr. Productions HELL.EXE #Screen Gems #Screen Gems.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Screen Gems.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Screen Gems.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Screen Gems.EXE #Screen Gems HELL.EXE #THX #THX.EXE #Creepypasta Horror THX.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror THX.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror THX.EXE #THX HELL.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Bloons.EXE #Super Mega Hyper Ultra Extreme Creepypasta EXE #Super Mega Extreme Ultra Mega Giga Massive Super Mega Extreme Ultra Mega Giga Massive Scary #Big Super Mega Giga Peta Ultra Hyper Severe Crazy Extreme Enormous Massive Dead Meat Gargantuan Insane Psycho Scary Devil Terrifying Frightening Error Abomination Evil Demon Worst Monstrous Eerie Hell Satanic Jumpscare Apocalypse Nightmare 666 Death Creepypasta Lights Are Out Giygas Colossal Fatal Blood Monster Garbage Violence Platinum Horror Terror Danger Alert Disaster Spooky Omega Virus Unstoppable Godawful Zalgo Spiffy Pictures.EXE Scary Punishment #GLITCH HTILG #GLITCH HTILG EXE #Creepypasta Horror GLITCH HTILG EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror GLITCH HTILG EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror GLITCH HTILG EXE #GLITCH HTILG HELL EXE #The Scare of the Logos #The Scare of the Logos.EXE #Creepypasta Horror The Scare of the Logos.EXE #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror The Scare of the Logos.EXE #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror The Scare of the Logos.EXE #The Scare of the Logos HELL.EXE #Chopper.exe #Creepypasta Horror Chopper.exe #Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Chopper.exe #Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Chopper.exe #Chopper HELL.exe #True Darkest #True Scariest #True Craziest #True Worst #Ultra Evil Physcho 666 TOTALLY TOTAL NIGHTMARE!!! Hr's Punishments # Total # Creepypasta Horror Total # Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total # Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total # Out Of Controll # Out Of Controll Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total creepypasta horror total # Out Of Controll Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total creepypasta horror total.Exe # Creepypasta Horror Out Of Controll Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total creepypasta horror total.Exe # Creepypasta Horror Explosive Terror Out Of Controll Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total creepypasta horror total.Exe # Creepypasta Horror EXE 666 Explosive Terror Out Of Controll Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total creepypasta horror total.Exe # Out Of Controll Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total Apocalopse Terror Creepypasta Horror Total creepypasta horror total HELL.Exe SpringtrapFan2015 VEVO's Punishments # Merrie Mellodies Mega Evil 666 Apocalyptic(Starring B.F.B.) # Spiffy Pictures 666 Yotta Hell(Starring Z.O.M.G.) # Colectiv(starring Red Viacom) # 666 Exe Nemesis(Starring Bloonarius the Inflator) # Super Giga Evilis Nemesis Red Giant Yorkshire Televison 666 Hell(Starring Z.O.M.G.) # Creepypasta Horror Scary Evilis Mega Evil Shadow Projects(starring Klasky Opusc) # Apocalypse Terror Creepypasta Horror Gracie Films Halloween.exeCategory:You know I hate barney